Are you a watcher or a player?
by Aestheticpancakeu
Summary: Taehyung may have been living his life in the shadow of his best friend Jimin but will this go on for much longer? Will his "crush" come between them or will Taehyung learn the true meaning of friendship? Will he come out of his little bubble? my story is heavily inspired by the movie Nerve. Most characters are BTS members and the story revolves around Taehyung.


His deep Brown eyes shot open as the same old alarm went off in the back.

" No, I'm gonna be late!"

Realisation overtook him, why did this always happen?

He got of his bed in his usual sluggish way and as he headed toward the bathroom which was no more than a few feet away, he stopped by his laptop that he's had since 9th grade.

"Ah a notification"

And surprisingly enough it was from

Jeon Jungkook.

A little smile formed on his mouth and the back of his neck suddenly felt warmer.

Taehyung had a crush on him no doubt but Jungkook messaging him was probably the only way they spoke regardless of going to the same school.

He was oozing with excitement and didn't expect to hit his on the head jamb above the bathroom door but it couldn't be helped. On some days V was could replace Namjoon in being the God of destruction.

It didn't take him long to get ready school because when you're six feet the water from the shower head actually reaches your body faster and besides how long does it take to put on a hideous school uniform? Taehyung loved dressing up and wearing a uniform wasn't fun

On the way out the door his mother stopped him.

"Have any of the collages replied yet?"

"No, no they haven't".

But of course they did! Taehyung couldn't even look his mother in they eyes. He tried to tell her multiple times but every single time he looked at that sorry expression she had he couldn't.

He couldn't tell her that he got accepted to a collage miles away from that shitty little town they lived in because it would definitely break her heart.

It was just her and Tae after his father's death. Without him she would fall apart.

When he arrived at school he spotted Namjoon from a distance.

And it seems Namjoon was running towards him.

Namjoon wasn't the fastest but he sure was going at full speed.

"Oh hey, hey stop Namjoon!"

He stopped right in front of him barely escaping pushing Tae over.

"Ugh tae, is something the matter? Did little jungkookie do something wrong? Like uh, not reply to your message?"

Taehyung ignored his mocking tone and instead focused on Jimin who seemed to be looking for them.

To say Jimin was a risk taker would be an understatement. The boy was curious, he loved trying new things and living his life to the fullest. He was basically the complete opposite of Taehyung.

They walked to their first class which was no other than English. The last time Taehyung said "steaky" instead of "steak" Mr Ryū lost his already messed up mind.

"Morning class".

Mr Ryū was short with broad shoulders and had a hairstyle back from the late 80s. Jimin shifted awkwardly as Mr Ryū got things ready and the second his melancholy teacher opened his mouth to announce the page they should turn to, he looked at taehyung with wide eyes and told him to video whatever he does.

He stood up and his extremely tiny hands reached for his belt. The class was thankfully as confused as V. He pulled his pants down with a smirk across his face.

"Chim Chim what ar-

His sentence was cut through by the loud gasping as jimin took the rest of his clothes off.

Mr Ryū stood there, emotionless. It could've been from the anger or he was just done with them.

Jimin stood above his scattered clothes in just his black underwear and as he laughed tae continued to video. He would've never been able to do something like that and that's the difference between them. He didn't understand what was going on but he was jungshook.

The class gathered around Jimin, they cheered and many of them took pictures. He eventually pushed himself out of the crowd and headed straight toward Namjoon and Taehyung who leaned against the wall outside their English class. Mr Ryū apparently got in his car and drove to the mental asylum.

"TAETAE did you get it?!" Jimin shouted from a few feet away.

"Uh the video, yeah I did but some words popped up on the scre-

"You didn't exit it did you?!" Jimin never did let people finish their sentences.

"No I didn't"

Taehyung replied smiling sheepishly and rubbing the nape of his neck.

Jimin later explained what happened and it was all because of a game!

A game that Jimin risked getting expelled for.

Fortunately all he got was detention...for a month. They all sat around the third table on the left in the favourite restaurant. It was a very small restaurant owned by young woman named So Jung. She was quite beautiful and on some days when they couldn't offered a bowl of noodles, she make them some for free. The restaurant wasn't far from school, the building was painted a bright red and well mostly people above the age of 50 went there. All they severed there was noodles but they didn't mind. I mean, what could beat black noodles?

"So you're telling me that you got naked in class because of this so called "Nerve"? Taehyung asked curious yet not showing it whilst poking the noodles in his bowl.

"Well Taehyung, life's a gift and I don't plan on wasting it. It's worth living and I would like to prove that...to everyone...regardless of the price I have to pay." Jimin replied in a serious tone, one he rarely had.

As they finished their meals and talked about schools they applied for, Jeon Jungkook walked in. He wasn't alone though, like always he had his two best friends with him, Min Yoongi also known as suga (apparently it's his rapper name) and J-hope (his birth name is Jung Ho-seok). No one knows why he's called that but he is very loud and occasionally sounds like a horse.

Jungkook glanced at Taehyung and his breath hitched in the back of his throat. It felt like he looked at him forever but sadly it was no more than a few seconds.

Kookie and his friends were seated in the table opposite them. They exchanged glances momentarily without letting anyone notice except for Jimin, he noticed everything.

Jimin sat beside Taehyung and as he gently nudged taetae, their favourite song began to play.

Namjoon had that look on his face, that look they were all too familiar with.

"Don't" Taehyung said as he stared at him with burning eyes.

"Oh too late". Namjoon pushed his chair away with full force and he began to dance and no, he was not a good dancer. He looked like a human fidget spinner as he screamed the words: "Dashi Run, Run, Run"'.

Jimin was held his head in his hands as he lightly laughed and well let's say people outside (on the bustling streets ) laughed in a not so polite way. Jungkook laughed quietly from his seat and although it was just a little giggle, Taehyung's stomach was fluttering.

"Hey Taehyung go speak to him" Jimin whispered yet taetae was pretty sure So Jung-ssi heard him in the back of her kitchen.

Taehyung's cheeks were a crimson colour and he immediately froze.

"N-no no no" he managed to let out a few words as he rubbed the invisible dirt off his clothes.

Jimin rolled his eyes and for a cute lil mochi he sure was stubborn. He got up and looked at tae with a vicious smile.

"Then I will" he whispered in his ear before he ran to the table opposite them.

Taehyung couldn't move. He had no idea what Jimin was planning but he was sure it was going to ruin his life. Jimin was supposedly his best friend but all he ever did was hold him back. Jimin would often tell tae that he was insecure and that was the truth. He walked around with an umbrella waiting for it to rain and he never stood up for himself. He never did, he was a coward and Jimin was all he had with the exception of Namjoon.

Taehyung watched as Jimin leaned over the table.

"My friend Taehyung, over there" Jimin said as he pointed toward V, "the one that texts you everyday but never speaks to you in pers-

"I know who he is, Hyung" Jungkook coldly cut through.

"Ah well he likes you" Jimin said calmly and with the biggest smile across his face as if he wasn't embarrassing his best friend.

Jungkook's friends laughed until Jungkook replied.

"He's uh, not exactly my type" Jungkook replied so quietly that taetae almost didn't hear him. His friends burst out laughing and as they called taehyung names, Jimin just stood there, staring at V.


End file.
